Punk'd: The Fred And George Way
by Lexi The Writer
Summary: Fred and George punk people. Chp 6: Surprise Punk'd. Caution: If you die of laughter everytime you read funny stuff I advise you not to read this fic.
1. Voldemort

My seconds hp fic. Hope it goes well. First one died. How sad. Now on with the fic.

* * *

Chapter One

"Welcome to Punk'd: The Fred and George Way! This is Fred!" George said pointing to Fred.

"And this is George." Fred said pointing to a toilet.

"Umm..I'm over here." George said.

"Oh right." Fred said pointing to a cactus.

"Yeah...well since this is Punk'd we thought we prank someone." George said.

"Right You- wait. Isn't Punk'd a muggle show?" Fred asked.

"I don't think so." George said.

"Then where did we get this idea?" Fred asked.

_Meanwhile..._

Mr. Weasley was watching tv in his house, he smuggled it in thanks to the help of Lucius Malfoy who always had a soft spot for muggle tv. In fact Lucius Malfoy was over watching tv as well.

"Oh my gawd! Punk'd is on!" Lucius Malfoy squealed like a little girl.

"I love Ashton Kutcher! He is **such **a stud!" Mr. Weasley squealed as well.

"I know!" Lucius Malfoy said fanning himself. "He's sooo hot, I'm sweating!"

"Do you think he would call us and sign our wands if we gave him a computer virus?" Harry Potter asked.

"What's a computer?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Gasp! You lied! You aren't a muggle freak! Get out now!" Lucius Malfoy said to Mr. Weasley who left his own house...how sad.

"What a loser." Harry Potter said.

"Soda?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

_Back to Fred and George the hottest twins ever!_

"Maybe Ginny." George said.

"Right. Anyways today we are punking Voldemort!" Fred said.

"Why?" George said.

"He killed Percy." Fred said.

"So?" George said.

"He blew Percy up." Fred said.

"Once again...so?" George asked.

"Percy borrowed 20 galleons from us remember?" Fred said.

"...MOTHER-"

Voldemort was sitting in his closet bowing down in his Harry Potter shrine. He was going to kill a rock for Harry.

"Oh Harry, you are the best wizard alive!" Voldemort said as he tried to stab the rock with a knife.

"Stupid rock! Die for your god Harry!" You Know Who said.

"Hey how did you get in here?" Voldemort asked.

"Umm we are the same person you know." You Know Who said.

"We are?" Voldemort asked.

"Yeah didn't you know that?" You Know Who said.

"No, I thought you were like the other bad guy trying to do Harry in and you always stole my ideas and people." Voldemort said.

"No."

"Well are you sure?" Voldemort asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we're the same person." You Know Who said.

"Ok." Voldemort said.

"Time for me to go." You Know Who said.

"Wait!" Voldemort cried.

"What?" You Know Who said.

"I'M GOING TO MISS YOU!" Voldemort began to cry.

You Know Who hugged Voldemort.

"Don't worry, I'll always be in your heart." You Know Who said.

"Really?" Voldemort asked.

"Nope, later sucka!" You Know Who said as he disappeared.

"You son of a flobberworm!" Voldemort said shaking his fist.

"Ummm master?" Wormtail asked.

"Yes?" Voldemort said.

"You have visitors." Wormtail said.

"Very good, let them in." He said.

"Yes master and master?" Wormtail said.

"Yes." Voldemort asked.

"My Harry Potter shrine is waay bigger than your Harry Potter shrine." Wormtail said.

Voldemort stabbed Wormtail with a knife and killed him. Then he burned down his shrine after he stole all the cool stuff he didn't have. Then he walked downstairs to see the Weasley Twins.

"Hello. My name is Fred and this is George and I believe you owe us 20 galleons." George said.

"Hmmm...oh yeah! I killed Percy, a-duh!" Voldemort said grabbing his purse and he gave them the 20 galleons back.

"Thanks said I who is George. Here's your receipt." Fred said handing Voldemort a piece of paper.

"Bye!" The twins apparated.

"Hmmm let me do my checkbook." Voldemort said but then he read the receipt and gasped.

It wasn't a receipt, it was a picture of Crabble naked.

"AHHHHH! IT BURNS!" Voldemort cried and he died from the horror.

"You got punk'd!" George said.

"He's dead." Fred said.

"Ooo! Let's poke him with a stick!" George said.

And they did.

"Well that's it for this week's punk! Next week we'll punk Hermione Granger!" Fred and George said waving goodbye.

* * *

Hope you like it, and if you people say I stole the idea from Lexi The Writer in the Teen Titans section I'll save you the trouble. I -AM-LEXI-THE-WRITER! Hope you all read that! Review! 


	2. Hermione

Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

"Welcome to Punk'd: The Fred and George Way! I'm Fred and this is George." Fred said pointing to Professor Snape.

"50 points from the show." Snape said.

"George! You aren't professor snape! Now get out of that comstume now!" George said to himself.

"Ok..." George got out of his suit.

"George, you got problems." Fred said.

"Thanks bro." George said smiling.

"Well we just found out that our dad and malfoy's dad are watching muggle tv. Let's watch." The twins said.

**WatchingMuggleTvAtTheWealseyHouseCanCauseProblemsWithYourHealthFromLaughingToHard**

Mr Wealsey and Lucius Malfoy were watching All That. (a/n: do not own anything btw)

**_"I'm Randy Quench. Volunteer Fireman."_** The tv said.

"Wow, I bow down to his idiotic tv magical funny skills." Harry Potter said.

"I bow down to you Harry." Voldemort said bowing down to Harry.

"SHUT UP! SUGAR AND COFFEE IS ON!" Harry said.

"Yes master." Voldemort said as he pulled out his Harry Potter action figure with karate action even though we all know Harry doesn't fight like that. More, more like a cat fighting action.

"Hiss." Harry Potter hissed at the author who sweat dropped and look the other way whistling.

"That's right you better be looking the other way." Harry said.

What did you say?

"You heard me!"

Well at least Voldemort isn't making an action figure of me make out with an action figure of professor snape.

"Yeah that's righ- hey! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ME AND SNAPE BROKE UP!" Harry yelled as Voldemort started to cry.

"No! I will never believe you! The love will go on!" Voldemort said running out the door.

Lucuis changed the channel to mtv's date my mom.

"WOW! THAT MOM IS HOT!" Arthur said drooling.

"Hey you know your wife could be listening." Lucuis said.

"Nah, she's over at Sirius's house. She goes over there 5 times a week to make him dinner." He said.

"She makes him more than dinner that's fo so." Harry said.

**BackToFredAndGeorgeTheHottestTwinsEverAndSomedayIAmGoingToMarryThem**

"I knew mom was getting her freak on with that dawg from da hood." Fred said in his british accent.

Wannabe Ganstas with a british accent are really hot.

"Word." George said.

"So today we are punking Hermione." Fred said.

"And I will show you how using our new, HERMIONE ACTION FIGURE WITH FINGER SHAKING ACTION!" George said lowering his voice to an annoucer tone when the words were in caps.

"Hi my name is Hermione and I make out with Ron 8 days a week." The hermione doll said when they pressed a button on her back.

"Hi my name is Ron and I make out with my broomstick 8 days a week." The ron doll with broom making out action said when they pressed a button on his back.

"Hermione, I'm dumping you so I can marry my broomstick, daisy." Ron said. (so none of you are confused, we switched to real life senario.)

"I KNEW YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME 8 DAYS A WEEK!" Hermione said crying.

"Don't cry, I left one day for us. Since everyone knows there's 9 days in a week." Ron said.

Draco Malfoy ran by in a pink bikini and yelled "You idiots! There are only 7 days in a week! Your math is terrible, yo." Draco ran to the Ravenclaw tower to tell Cho Chang and Roger Davis that whales can be a part of this nutrious breakfast.

All of a sudden, Ron's broomstick burst through the door and waved.

"No! I was just breaking up with her!" Ron said.

The broom smacked the floor and stood up again. Ron rolled his eyes.

"We'll play monopoly later, just let me do this." Ron said.

"Ron. I'm dumping you cause me and Harry are going together." Hermione said.

Harry who ran by in a speedo yelled "That is not true! Your bad at lying Hermione Flobbermolly Granger!" Harry ran over to the Hufflepuff tower to tell Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macallam that rubber ducks can be used as bombs in the bath tub.

Proffesor Dumbledore then came over the magical speaker.

"EVERYONE! IT'S MAKE OUT TIME! FIND YOU A PARTNER AND GET YOUR FREAK ON!" Dumbledore said as he ran off to find his partner.

Hermione rushed over to Neville but he pushed her away.

"Ew! No I'm making out with my girlfriend." Neville said as he made out with the pink power ranger. (woot woot for neville for actually being able to get a girlfriend who can protect his ass 24/7 from bullies)

Ron ran over to Lavender but she pushed him away.

"Ew! No I'm making out with my boyfriend." Lavender said as she made out with Kermit the frog. (no woot woot for lavendar cuz now she's going to get warts, mwahahahaha!)

Hermione ran over to Ron and he groaned.

"Ok just one more time." Ron said as they began to make out.

But the broomstick got jealous and pushed Ron off of Hermione.Hermione the got into a cat fight with the broomstick. Fred and George ran in and grabbed Hermione's shoulders. She got two black eyes, a red bump on her face, and a wet willy.

"You been punk'd!" Fred and George said as they threw a pie in her face.

Hermione fainted.

"Oooo! Let's poke her with a toilet brush."

And they did. Ewwww.

"Well see you next time on Punk'd: Fred and George Way! We punk Harry Potter next!" Fred said as Ron began to play a game of monopoly with the broom.

"Hey I called race car!" Ron yelled.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter confused you all, I'm on a sugar high and I kinda spilled milk when I wrote this so I had to hurry up through the chapter and clean this mess I made at the same time.

Lexi The Writer


	3. Harry Potter

"Welcome to Punk'd: The Fred and George Way. I'm Fred and this is George." Fred said pointing to the author of the fic who smacked him and turned him in George's direction.

"Thanks." Fred said rubbing his cheek.

"Today we are punking Harry Potter, also known as The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, 'Arry, Scarhead, Potter, Potty, Pothead, Famous Potter..." As Fred rambled on and on about the many nicknames Harry Potter has, the author didn't remember anymore and couldn't find Draco Malfoy so he could make up some more, so she decided that this was a good time to check out how things were over at the Weasley's with Arthur and Lucius.

And no. Not Arthur from the PBS kids show, Arthur Weasley.

**TV AT THE WEASLEY'S HOUSE CAN ENSURE SCENES OF PURE COMEDY**

Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy have discovered yet another channel on the television. Cartoon Network.

"When there's trouble you know who to call, TEEN TITANS! From there tower, they can see it all...TEEN TITANS! When there's evil on the attack. You can rest knowing they got your back. Cuz when the earth needs heroes on patrol...TEEN TITANS! GO!" Arthur sang as he dressed up like Cyborg from the tv show Teen Titans.

"Hey! Look! I'm Bubbles! From the Powerpuff Girls!" Lucius said as he ran around the room dressed as Bubbles saying wheeee!

"Pikachu!" Arthur said as he dressed up as...well, you know who, kinda obvious...

"Gah! Arthur! I TOLD you! Ash Kutchem does NOT say pikachu!" Lucius said.

He sure loves his pokemon. He sings the song me and my friend made up.

"My pokemon brings all the nerds to the yard. And they're like 'Do you want to trade cards?' And I say sure but I'm not trading my Charzard." Or something like that...

Then they discovered the other channel. Nickelodean. With another show that everyone either loves, hates, or thinks is gay...

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA!" The pirate sang.

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" The kids yelled back.

Spongebob ran around his yard shouting "I'm ready! I'm ready!"

(Saint H, this is just for you.)

Arthur Wealsey and Lucius both gasped and said, "Best...damn...line...ever..."

They then started to run around the room saying "I'm ready! I'm ready!"

**BACK WITH FRED AND GEORGE AND FRED IS JUST ABOUT DONE WITH HIS RANT OF HARRY POTTER NICKNAMES THANK GOD..**

"...Sexy and Cho Face Sucker." Fred finished.

"Wow, you just wasted 30 minutes of my life! What are you going to do now?" George asked.

"I'm going to DisneyLand!" Fred said as a little sign said DisneyLand: 50 years of Magic.

"I been there, and all I see are happy muggles, so that's a lie!" George said as he crumpled up the words and threw them behind his shoulder.

"Well you were in the muggle section of DisneyLand..." Fred began but was cut off by a yell.

"JUST PUNK HARRY POTTER ALREADY! YOU WASTED MORE MINUTES OF MY LIFE! THANKS! NOW I'M GOING TO DIE SOONER!"

"Ok! Harry Potter Punk coming up." Fred and George said.

**NOW WITH HARRY POTTER WHO IS BUSY HANGING OUT IN HIS BEDROOM.**

'_Dear Diary._

_Today was fun! Me and Ron finally figured out how to get into the girl's dormitory and we went through Hermione's things. We found out that Hermione has a cell phone. Which makes me mad. I want a cell phone. Dudley **had** one, until he sat on it. He always sits on things. Food, the tv, his mom. Sadly she was the only thing that survived his crushing powers. Ha! Crushing powers, now **that's** a good one. I'll have to meant that to Ron during one of our little guy "talks". Oh how I love our little guy "talks". They make me feel better, since I rant on how stupid Malfoy is. He thinks he's soo cool! But, he's not. He's a git. Well Seamus is poking with a stick, so I must go._

_xoxoxxo_

_Harry Potter aka The Boy who Lived to Write In His Diary About His Super Neato Life'_

Harry closed his diary and hid it under the matress while Seamus poked him with a stick.

"Do bagels fly when it's foggy?" Seamus asked.

"No...but your mum goes to Hogwarts." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"...Gosh! bloody idiot!" Seamus said walking away.

"Hedwig! Come get some ham!" Harry said as Hedwig flew over.

"Stupid owl! Eat your ham!" He said.

Hedwig then pwned him and left. Leaving Harry with his mouth open in shock.

"Yeah? Well...YOUR MUM GOES TO HOGWARTS!" Harry said as he left to the Great Hall.

Harry walked down the hall and he ran into Ron.

"I'm going to run for president of Hogwarts so wear these robes." Ron said.

Harry then walked around the school wearing robes that said "Vote for Ron."

Fred and George saw this and laughed.

"Man, whoever casted that Napolean Dynamite spell deserves to help us with the show." Fred and George said.

"Thanks I accept!" Draco Malfoy said.

"Nevermind. We changed our minds." Fred and George said as they went to go figure out another punk'd for Harry.

"Your just jealous cuz I been online talking to hot babes all day!" Draco Malfoy said before running back to his room to write in HIS diary.

**GAH I NEED TO KILL SOME TIME SO I'M SHOWING YOU ALL AN ENTRY FROM DRACO'S DIARY**

_'Dear Diary._

_Harry Potter is hot. Harry Potter is hot. Harry Potter is hot. Harry Potter is hot. Harry Potter is hot. Harry Potter is hot. Harry Potter is hot. Harry Potter is hot. Harry Potter is hot. Harry Potter is hot. Harry Potter is hot. Harry Potter is hot. Harry Potter is hot. Harry Potter is hot. Harry Potter is hot. Harry Potter is hot. Harry Potter is hot. Harry Potter is hot. Harry Potter is hot. Harry Potter is hot. Harry Potter is hot. Harry Potter is hot. Harry Potter is hot. And I just lied about 23 times. Because I dig girls. GET THAT RIGHT YOU DANG HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY SHIPPERS! I DIG GIRLS!_

_With Love,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_P.S. I think in that last line, I was possesed or something.'_

**NOW HERE WE ARE BACK WITH FRED AND GEORGE**

Harry walked into his room and saw his diary was gone. And all of a sudden...Dumbledore came on the magical speaker.

"Students! Behold! For my sources have given me the key and diary of ...HARRY POTTER! Let's see what he's complaining about now!" Dun dun dunnnn.

Dumbledore clears his thoart and begins to read.

"_'Dear Diary. I think something is wrong with me. Hermione called me Harriet accidently today. I don't think I look like a girl, but apparently she does.'_ Ha! What a loser! Here's another funny one! _'Dear Diary. The Author of this fic told me that I should hook back up with Snape since we make such a good couple, or at least that's what she heard from Voldemort. God I wish he would just go back to playing with Barbie dolls sometimes.' _Now Voldemort will HAVE to kill him for saying that! ...OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS! I HIT THE JACKPOT OF ALL ENTRIES! _'Dear Diary. I know I shouldn't be thinking this but...DRACO MALFOY IS A SHEXY BEAST!"_ I KNEW IT!" Dumbledore punched his fist in the air.

Harry Potter sat there. There's no way he can ignore this tauting now. No way in hell. That's when Fred and George came in and sat down.

"Don't even start.." Harry said.

"All we wanted to say was this...YOU GOT PUNK'D!" Fred laughed.

"AWESOME! So that means everyone didn't hear my thoughts?" Harry asked.

"Oh they heard." George said getting up.

"Oh so are you going to use a memory charm so they all can forget this." Harry asked.

"Nah." Fred said getting up as well.

"WELL YOU GOTTA DO SOMETHING!" Harry yelled.

"We ain't gotta do nuttin." George said before adding "Harriet." as they left.

* * *

This time I feel like saying thanks to all the reviewers.

With Love,

Lexi The Writer (Queen Of Comedy)


	4. Arthur Weasley

"My pokemon brings all the nerds to the yard, and they're like, "Do you wanna trade cards?" Damn right, I wanna trade cards, but I'm sure as hell not trading my Charizard." Fred rapped.

"Hey! Ho! Hey! Ho!" George said as he waved back and forth.

"What?" George's ho came over and asked.

"Not now. Go back to the motel." He whispered as she skipped away.

"And you say I have problems." Fred shook his head.

"Welcome to Punk'd: The Fred and George Way. Today we are punking Arthur Wealsey." George mumbled.

"This should be good." Fred said.

Ginny walked by with her cloak over her head and George stopped her.

"Why is your face covered?" He asked.

"You didn't go drink that polyjuice potion with some cat hairs like Hermione did in her second year, did you?" Fred asked.

"Yeah-wait. How did you know that she did that?" George asked his twin.

"How did you know that she did that?" Fred asked his counterpart.

The twins then forgot about it when Ginny dropped the cloak revealing...

A hickey.

"WHO GAVE YOU THAT HICKEY!" The twins exclaimed.

"Erm. I did." Ginny said.

"Really? Well I would like you to show us how you gave yourself a hickey on your neck." George said as he and Fred folded their arms.

"Well, if you insist." Ginny said and she performed the task.

* * *

**CUT! (pauses video)**

"Wow..." Lexi gasped.

"How did she do that?" Terra Logan asked.

"Erm..." Saint H shifted in his seat uncomfrontably.

"You didn't teach her that, did you?" Lexi asked.

"Maybe.." Saint H shifted his eyes back and forth.

"YOU LIAR! YOU SAID ANGELINA JOLIE GAVE YOU THOSE HICKEYS!" Terra Logan yelled.

"Well! She's in Haiti with her and Brad's perfect child who is the chosen one to defeat Katie and Tom's satanic child!" Saint H explained.

"Riiiiiiight. You gotta stop watching Best Week Ever on Vh1." Lexi said as she played the video again.

**UNCUT! (plays video)

* * *

**

"Well, now that we have gotten that terrible image out of our heads...onto the Burrow!" Fred cried.

"The burrow!" George shouted.

"The burrow!" Harry shouted.

"The burrow!" Ron shouted.

"The burrow!" Hermione shouted.

Everyone else on the world later...

"The burrow!" Shipping-Slob said.

"Wow...we need to stop setting trends." Fred said.

"Totally." George said.

"Totally." Harry said.

"Totally." Ron said.

"AHHHH!" The twins shrieked as they ran to the burrow.

**LUCIUS MALFOY AND ARTHUR WEASLEY HAVE SOME NEW PERSON TO WATCH MUGGLE TV WITH**

"Welcome, Brother H, to our Muggle Tv." Brother Malfoy said.

"Thank you Brother Malfoy. Now, it has come to my attention you two were dressed up as powerpuff girls last chapter." Brother H said.

"Erm.." Brother Malfoy said.

"Haha! I knew it!" Brother H then bitch smacked Brother Malfoy into the next chapter.

Saint H walked by the tv and nodded at Brother H.

"Brother H."

"Saint H."

"Wow. How many h's are there?" Arthur Weasley wondered out loud.

"Well my good man. There was just Saint H. But ever since the author of this fic has had a cup of hot cocoa, she decided to extend the H's out. There's Rapper H, Gansta H, Homo H, Fireman H, Policeman H, Slade H, Trigon H..." Brother H went on for hours about all the posers the author thought up when she finished reading her review from Saint H for Teen Titans: I'm Stuck in A Elevator.

And then...a man appeared behind Arthur Weasley and it was none other than...

ARTHUR WEASLEY H! Dun Dun Dun...

* * *

**CUT! (pauses video)**

"POSERS!" Saint H said.

"Thank god you didn't come up with a Terra Logan H." Terra Logan sighed.

"Teehee. Well.." Lexi said as Terra Logan was then tackled by Terra Logan H.

**UNCUT! (plays video)

* * *

**

"Oh my god..." Arthur said.

"Ah. You have finally seen your match, in H form." Arthur H said.

"No, it's just...I HAVE A TWIN!" Arthur hugged his H brother.

"Sure.." Arthur H said.

A small cute video played with a small cute song. (XD)

**_Arthur Weasley and Arthur Weasley H are best friends..._**

They are then shown building a sandcastle.

_**One of them is normal**_

Arthur is shown alone.

_**the other is a poser.**_

Arthur H is shown being killed by Saint H.

_**But they sort out their differences...**_

They sort differences in file cabinents.

_**Because...they...are...best...frrrrrrreennnnddddssssss. Ooooooooooooooooooo.**_

They are shown hand in hand skipping away into the sunset, with Saint H running after them.

Fred and George stood there. And blinked. Many times.

"Well, that wasn't a good punk." Fred said.

"Hmmmm, we could go back into time and put them on Celebrity Deathmatch." George said.

"Sounds good." Fred said as they used their timer turner to go back to the beginning.

"My pokemon brings all the nerds to the yard, and they're like, "Do you wanna trade cards?" Damn right, I wanna trade cards, but I'm sure as hell not trading my Charizard." Fred rapped.

"Hey! Ho! Hey! Ho!" George said as he waved back and forth.

"What?" George's ho came over and asked.

"Not now. Go back to the motel." He whispered as she skipped away.

"And you say I have problems." Fred shook his head.

"At least I'm a pimp." George said.

"Welcome to Punk'd: The Fred and George Way. Today we are punking Arthur Wealsey." Fred mumbled.

"This should be good." George said.

Ginny walked by with her cloak over her head and he stopped her.

"Ok, remove the damn hickey and get out of my sight." George said as his sister crepted away.

"Now we're going to do this right.." Fred said as they grabbed Arthur and Arthur H.

"WELCOME TO CELEBRITY DEATHMATCH! I'm Lexi and this is Deenah and we're here to watch 'THE POSER BATTLE ROYAL!'" Lexi said as she sat on a dead Johnny Gomez and Deenah sat on a dead Nick Diamond.

"Our changellers, Arthur Weasley and Arthur Weasley H (you could hear Saint H out in the audience yell out "YOU DAMN POSER!"), are going to have to kill the other before they are killed themselves so they can win!" Deenah said.

"Hence, Celebrity Deathmatch." Lexi shooked her head.

The battle then started and Arthur Weasley then was beaten to almost death by Arthur H. Right before he was going to die though, Fred and George appeared.

"You been punk'd!" Fred said.

"There aren't any other H's." George said.

"Then, who is that?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, well this is.." Fred removed the mask to reveal...

Molly Weasley.

"AHHHH!" Saint H screamed like a little girl. Because he was THAT shocked. He then looked at Brother H and pulled off his mask to reveal...

Mr. T.

Again, Saint H screamed like a little girl, because...(points to reviewers and they say) "he was THAT excited."

"Well that does it for this week's punk'd. See you next time!" Fred said right before George could.


	5. Snape

"Welcome back to Punk'd: The Fred and George Way! I'm Fred and this is George." Fred said pointing to his twin George.

"Ok guys, that was brilliant! Here's your 40 sickles." Fred said handing the twin actors 40 sickles.

The actors then stepped out of their Fred and George body suits and walked back to Hollywood complaining that the work conditions were terrible and how their frappuncinos weren't even from Starbucks.

"American actors." George shook his head.

"Yes, yes, they are very snobby. But let's continue on with the show." Fred said waving a hand impatiently.

"Brother, have you seen that one show about our little brother, Hermione and Harry?" George asked.

"Why yes I have, Potter Puppet Pals, isn't that it?" Fred asked.

"Yes it is." George answered.

"Very demented." Fred said.

"Yes, yes. Very demented indeed, which is why we are using one of their ideas for a punk'd." George said.

"We are going to use puppets and throw them at people?" Fred questioned his co star.

"No no no. But that is a great idea for another time. I'm talking about the first episode, like when puppet Ron and puppet Harry.."

"Oh! Oh! I know what your talking about! But there is a problem."

"What?" George asked looking puzzled.

"The victim said we can't punk'd them." Fred sighed.

"Oh. Well did he say we couldn't plan the punk'd and have something that looks like us bug him?"

"Yea-no. No he didn't!" Fred clapped with happiness.

"Right-o! Let's get started then!" George said and the duo then took their leave.

**Meanwhile in the house of Weasley...**

"This muggle healer show is quite disgusting." Harry said.

"Yes who knew muggles had filthy diseases that caused eyeballs to pop right out of their sockets." Lucius gasped as he landed back in the room, from that awful bitch slap he received from Mr. T aka Brother H in the previous chapter.

"I fine it fasinating!" Arthur said.

"Of course you would, muggle lovers obviously love House." Lucius said as he changed the channel.

"Ah, Celebrity Deathmatch. Truly a show of gods." Lucius sighed as he gazed dreamly at Johnny Gomez.

"Haha, look at Bam Margera orbit Don Vito like that! Mwahahahaha!" Harry laughed in a manical way which didn't belong to him.

Draco Malfoy then appeared, stole back his manical laugh and exited stage right. Hm, it seems the author was right yet again at 'Which Manical Laughter Doesn't Belong?' She was then rewarded another hundred points and took home the red ford mustang.

**At Hogwarts..**

Professor Snape was working on a polyjuice potion for his next adventure as Detective Dan, when he heard a noise from the far corner of the classroom. He turned his head and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He shurgged and went back to adding wolfsbane to the potion, as he sang the muggle song, "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira.

"I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie!" Snape sang as he shook his hips.

He then heard the same noise again and looked over in the corner closest to him. Again he didn't see anything out of the ordinary and went back to the potion as he sang the muggle song, "All My Life" by Foo Fighters.

"Don't let it go to waste, I love it but I hate the taste, weight keep pinning me down!" Snape sang as he air guitared with the stirring stick.

Then, the sources of the noise jumped on Snape. You can hear Snape's blood curtling scream as the sources...

"BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER!" Two puppet versions of Fred and George said.

"NOT THE VOICES!" Snape said.

The poor potions master thought he forgot the voices, especially after going to therapy. Right there in the wizard's head, one of his brain's vessels broke and he snapped. A forced, scary grin appeared on the Death Eater's head and he looked down at the puppets who then stopped with the tormenting. The puppets faces were filled with horror as Snape pulled out a machine gun.

"AHHHHHH!" The puppets screamed as they ran away.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Snape cackled as he ran after the puppets with the machine gun.

**Pause**

"That laugh doesn't belong to Snape." Saint H interjected.

"Yes it does." The author said

Saint H sighed as he handed over the keys to his Mr. T mobile and the author gladly drove away while listening to the song "Diary Of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin.

"Something's getting in the way, Something's just about to break, I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane. So tell me how it should be."

**Now back to the story...**

As the puppets ran for their ummm...hold up. Do puppets have lives? I mean, if they do, then their lives suck. Having a hand shoved up in your ass, making you talk and move your arms. Ouch. Wow, and I thought I had it bad. Oh. Right. Anyways, as the puppets ran away, The real Fred and George were watching at a safe distance, aka the corridor.

"You know, this is really brilliant." Fred said.

"Told you so." George said.

"We should video tape this, and show it to the world!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah, too bad muggle objects don't work in Hogwarts." George said.

The puppet version of George stopped running. It just realized that one, the author doesn't allow such harse violence in her fic, well at least not today. Two, that the machine gun doesn't work. It then turned around and watched puppet Fred run into Snape. Puppet Fred then stood there until...

"Bother."

"CURSE YOUR GAY RULES THE FOUNDERS OF HOGWARTS!" Snape yelled and he fell over defeated, and most likely dead.

"You been punk'd." Puppet Fred and George said.

"I told you two not to punk'd me though!" Snape who was supposedly dead roared.

"But we're not Fred and George, we're..." The puppets then revealed themselves to be...

Puppet Harry and puppet Ron.

"NOT YOU TWO AGAIN!" Snape screamed.

"BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER!" The puppets said as they bombarded Snape with ummmm bothers.

"Well that's it for this week's punk'd. Check us out online at...doube u double u double u dot your moms been punk'd dot com." Fred said.

"Bye!" George waved.


	6. Surprise

"Welcome back to Punk'd: The Fred and George Way! I'm Fred and-," _That sentence was sadly never finished as Fred got hit by a passing semi truck and passed onto the great beyond. _

_George then became the coolest and only Weasley in the Harry Potter saga since the rest of his family was hunted down by weasels, the end. _

"….George! Stop with this narrating nonsense!" Fred yelled at his brother.

George looked up from his memoirs and glared at Fred.

"The Ghost of his twin became very annoying once George published his memoirs." George said.

"STOP IT YOU GIT!" Fred then punched George in the head, which knocked what little sense back into his skull.

"Anyways I'm Fred and this is George," Fred said introducing his twin.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout. Here is my handle and want to see my spout?" George sang whilst doing the teapot dance of happiness and erotica.

"………………………………………………………….Right. Anyways today we have decided to pull a punk on dear old Tonks," Fred said as he grabbed George by the collar and smacked him back to normal.

"Right then, let's go!" The twins proceeded off towards their targeted venue.

_**Arthur Weasley, Arthur Weasley. Where is he? Where is he? He's at the burrow; he's at the burrow, watching porn. I mean TV.**_

That was to the tune of Freya Jacque bitches. But seriously, Arthur's a pimp.

**The Burrow**

"This is madness…." Lucius Malfoy said as he leaned towards the TV while intensely watching the movie 300.

"THIS IS…. NEVILLE," Harry yelled trying to introduce Neville to Mr. Malfoy since he thinks that he is a deaf eater instead of a death eater. Teehee.

"SHHH! The good part's coming up," Lucius hushed the Chosen one.

"Pssh…the movie Anchorman is better," Neville said.

"I don't know, the Dark Knight wins by far." Harry interjected.

"NA NAH NA NAH NA NAH NA NAH, NA NAH NA NAH NA NAH NA NAH, SIRIUS! BLACK!" Sirius Black said whilst wearing a Batman costume.

"Why so...Sirius?" Arthur asked.

"OMFG. That was by far the poorest pun in the history of puns! I would have expected that kind of idiocy from Goyle, but you? You make me sick. You think you can just prance back into everyone's lives with your stories of hilarity and hope and wonder? Well you're a sham. That Asta person was right about you, go kill yourself now!" Harry yelled at Percy.

Percy ran home crying, BUT since he was already home, he ran around in circles of mass confusion. While blubbering about how story writers have feelings too… and that Asta is a meanie head, the author of the story then bitch slapped him. She then received five bucks from the said reviewer. Arthur looked confused.

"When Percy told me to say it, I didn't really get the whole punch line," Arthur said. "Honestly."

"You never do." Lucius said as he changed the channel.

"SEX AND THE CITY!"

"You mean to tell me we are about to engage in a show where old muggle ladies go around shagging hot young muggle men?"

"Yes."

"…SQUEE!"

**Back to Fred, who's NOT dead, and George, who's NOT forged.**

_My brother laid there with a sad look on his face. He needed someone to be with him. She then entered the room, leaning in the doorway. _

Tonks was in the doorway.

'WTF?! ACK! I CAN'T SPEAK!' Tonks thoughts screamed.

_She slowly turned her head towards him and said in a slow seductive voice…_

"_Want me to iron your pants?_" Tonks said seductively.

'WTF?! IRON PANTS?! AAAHHH!' Tonks struggled to fight this control but it was tough, like some bitch ass wizard put the Cruicitatus curse on her.

_My brother looked intrigued and saw through this feeble line. He motioned her towards the bed, with one finger. Tonks made her way towards him._

Tonks was struggling against the curse and was knocking stuff over on her way to the bed.

'HELP! OH MERLIN, HELP!' She screamed in her head.

_My brother slowly slid his pants off and laid them on the ironing board. His eyes looked hungry…for starch. _

'HUNGRY FOR STARCH?! OH MERLIN HELP! HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP!' Tonks was forcing herself not to vomit.

_Tonks slowly began to iron the pants. My brother got extremely excited and slowly took off his shirt._

Just when Tonks thought all was loss, the brother spoke.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING FRED?!" George bellowed at the ceiling.

Fred had the Cruicitatus Curse on both of them and made it seem like they were in some steamy housewife porno.

"YOU BEEN PUNK'D!" Fred laughed as he rolled around on the ceiling laughing.

The entire Weasley Family, excluding the twins, were then seen running through the room as a pack of mutant evil rabid weasels with wings chased them. Sirius Black then flowed in a weasel outfit singing the Batman theme song.

"Na Nah Na Nah Na Nah Na Nah, Na Nah Na Nah Na Nah Na Nah, WEASELS! GET THE WEASLEYS!"

"…..Right. Well then I'll be off." Fred said as he made a dash towards the door, a pissed off Tonks and George chased him.


End file.
